


楼梯间

by Romanticcomedysailor



Category: SF9 (Band), 澯路
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticcomedysailor/pseuds/Romanticcomedysailor
Kudos: 3





	楼梯间

怎么换洗发水了。姜澯熙抱着搬家行李回宿舍的路上，金锡佑堵住他。这是他们搬家以来第一次对话。金锡佑在听闻决定分开住之后就陷入了冷战，单方面的。就几步路的距离，又不是再也不见面，姜澯熙这么想的。金锡佑就站着，他站着就足够了，姜澯熙要仰着头去望他，才能知道他现在什么表情也没有，甚至不是一句像样的寒暄。他现在抱着的纸箱里放着大件的电脑设备，压的手酸，连着他的心也一坠一坠的疼，他好想把箱子就此扔下，如同他一直以来这么做的一样。路灯暖黄的光打下来，把金锡佑整个儿罩住，姜澯熙在这时不忍心了，他向上托了托纸箱，重新抱好了。 

没有人再开口。首尔的夜晚风大，吹得金锡佑没擦干的头发迷了眼，他想抬手揉眼睛，委屈让他固执地站着没动，任头发绞着睫毛。太像一只没人要的小狗，姜澯熙走近一点，把脚挪进金锡佑的影子里面，他见过的小狗总是摇尾讨欢的，黏黏糊糊纠缠不放，怎么伤心这种情感也敢来打扰我的小狗。

啊，我的。姜澯熙脚停住了。金锡佑站姿很好，特别是紧张时并拢双腿，腰绷的细又直，伸手就揽得过来，好看还让人怜爱。他想起金锡佑在床上爱用脚去逗他，从脚踝往上，小腿，到大腿，金锡佑的腿漂亮极了，每块肌肉都长在该长的地方，他想到自己回回握着金锡佑的脚踝喘气。姜澯熙这么想着，就这么做了，于是他用脚尖去碰金锡佑的脚尖。 

金锡佑好气恼，介蒂的只有他，他不想接受这样的道歉。语言也好重要，他这么认为的，所以也经常这么做了。姜澯熙先生，你要说出来，要你告诉我，你很爱我。每次两人吵架之后，金锡佑都用这句话做的结尾。他转过身去大声的摆弄物件，把音响和摆件弄得乱七八糟，姜澯熙的手靠过来去揽他的腰，做个道歉的backhug，等他重新把东西摆好，这就是吵架的收场。他们会在白色的窗帘前接吻，棉麻质感的布料能把金锡佑的背擦到发红，金锡佑坐在窗台边沿，等姜澯熙来靠近他。 

互补的恋人比相似的恋人更长久哦。恋爱节目里主持人解说道。换台中切到的这句话，两个人都听见了，他们在沙发后相互对视，金锡佑再转过头去和成员说什么综艺好笑。姜澯熙在一片附和声中，理所当然的当个不知情的小孩。他不需要等到掀开窗帘的那天，金锡佑已经做得很好了，他唯一要求的，就是姜澯熙来爱他。是个不容易满足的女朋友。姜澯熙在心里评价。姜澯熙的驯养，也驯养了自己。 

姜澯熙在很多情形下拥抱，每一个都不相径庭，他们在演唱会上拥抱，在舞台上拥抱，在宿舍，在床上。想要抓住一个人的拥抱，是第一次。他忽然明白为什么说拥抱是无声的语言，爱人们胸膛贴着胸膛，能把心脏交换。他听到金锡佑长长的叹息，然后回抱住他。金锡佑没有问，他就没有说。这就是爱人的话，姜澯熙想，原来是让心多一个空房。他的房间很小，空房又大的惊人，姜澯熙走进空房，发现自己只是小小的存在，一半的身体也因为空房的到来消失了。是这一半变成了空房，还是因为爱的人是金锡佑。他很难搞清楚，所以决定继续和金锡佑慢慢的学。 

金锡佑跟着他上楼，看他把东西从纸箱搬出来收拾齐整，跟着他出门，他们在楼梯间接吻。在长达一年的恋爱中，少数几次的吵架都是用这种结局和解的。姜澯熙不会深厚的爱，构成他的爱太容易获得，反而看轻了。只是不给他爱，金锡佑做不到，他也会固执地，继续这样爱他，金锡佑一向如此。 

他们亲吻了很久，两只受伤的小动物相互舔舐，他们亲的很慢，也亲的很专注。久到两个人无法换气，姜澯熙首先分开来，他有一句话要说。

"洗发水，一直没有换。"他也能无师自通。


End file.
